dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nagasaku Hiromi
Perfil thumb|250px|Nagasaku Hiromi *'Nombre:' 永作博美 (ながさく ひろみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Nagasaku Hiromi *'Otro nombre:' HIROMI NG *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 14-Octubre-1970 (48 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Ibaraki, Japón *'Estatura:' 156 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Esposo/escritor/director creativo Naito Maro (内藤まろ) y dos hijos *'Agencia:' TANABE AGENCY Dramas *Mikazuki (NHK, 2019) *Chinmoku Hotei (WOWOW, 2017) *Detective Ballerino (NTV, 2016) *Josei Sakka Mysteries Utsukushiki Mitsu no Uso (Fuji TV, 2016) segmento "Moonstone" *Sayonara Watashi (NHK, 2014) *Watashi to Iu Unmei ni Tsuite (WOWOW, 2014) *Dirty Mama! (NTV, 2012) *Ai Inochi ~Shinjuku Kabukicho Kakekomidera~ (TV Asahi, 2011) *11 Moji no Satsujin (Fuji TV, 2011) *Hebi no Hito (WOWOW, 2010) *Magerarenai Onna (NTV, 2010) *Fukuie Keibuho no Aisatsu (NHK, 2009) *Yottsu no Uso (TV Asahi, 2008) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006, ep4) *Nihon no Korekara - Koufuku 2020 (NHK, 2005) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special ''Love Stories (NTV, 2004) *Ichiban Taisetsu na Date (TBS, 2004) *Last Present (NTV, 2004) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Saigo no Hitotoki (Fuji TV, 2004) *Densetsu no Madam (NTV, 2003) *Kongai Renai (TV Asahi, 2002) *Pure Soul (YTV, 2001) *Hyakunen no Monogatari (TBS, 2000, ep2) *Densetsu no Kyoshi (NTV, 2000) *Dear Friend (TBS, 1999) *Shumatsukon (TBS, 1999) *Hitoribocchi no Kimi ni (TBS, 1998) *Tsumetai Tsuki (YTV, 1998) *Aoi Tori (TBS, 1997) *Kin no Tamago (TBS, 1997) *Hitorigurashi (TBS, 1996) *Kakeochi no Susume (TV Asahi, 1995) *Sankaku Heart (TV Asahi, 1995) *Hi no Ataru Basho (Fuji TV, 1994) Películas *Solomon's Perjury 2 (2015) *Solomon's Perjury (2015) *Fufu Fufu Nikki(2015) *Saihate Nite (2014) *Mourning Recipe (2013) *Rebirth (2011) *Yoi ga sametara, uchi ni kaero (2010) *Hebi no Hito (2010) *The Clone Returns Home (2009) *Someday's Dreamers (2008) *Sonohi no Maeni (2008) *R246 Story (2008) *Dousoukai (2008) *Don't Laugh at My Romance (2008) *Closed Note (2007) *Dolphin blue: Fuji, mou ichido sora e (2007) *Funuke domo, kanashimi no ai wo misero (2007) *Kikyu kurabu, sonogo (2006) *Angel Tenshi (2006) *Su-ki-da (2005) *Kuchu teien (2005) *Ishii no otousan arigato (2005) *Doppelganger (2003) Anuncios *Meiji “Gran Premium Ice Cream” (2012) *Kanebo Cosmetics “Coffret D'or” (2012) *Sapporo Beer “Kin no Off” (2011) *Shiseido “Elixir Superieur“ (2010 - 2011) *Lion Corporation “Smile 40EX” (2009 - 2010) *Nippon Meat Packers (2009) *Otsuka Pharmaceutical “Nature Made” (2008 - 2009) *Daiwa House “xevo” (2008 - 2009) *Gekkeikan “Tsuki” (2006) *Suntory “Sore Kara“ (2004) *Kirin “Namacha” (2001) *Kao “Essential” (1998 - 2000、2012) *Tokiwa Yakuhin (1998) *Recruit “Zexy” (1998) *Toyota “Corolla Touring Wagon” (1995) Discografía Álbums *1993.09.01 N *1994.07.21 Here and Now *2007.08.17 "Nagasaku Hiromi" SINGLES Complete (「永作博美」SINGLESコンプリー) Singles *1993.08.04 My Home Town *1994.01.21 Without You *1994.06.17 Ai ni Kite (逢いにきて) *1998.02.25 9:01PM Reconocimientos *'2012 35th Japan Academy Prize:' Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role ("Rebirth") *'2011 54th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor actriz ("Rebirth") *'2011 66th Mainichi Film Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto ("Rebirth") *'2011 36th Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor actriz ("Rebirth"/"Wandering Home") *'2007 50th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto ("Funuke Show Some Love, You Losers!") *'2007 32nd Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto ("Funuke Show Some Love, You Losers!") Curiosidades *Dio a luz a su primera hija en mayo de 2010 y la segunda en 2013. Enlaces *Perfil (Tanabe Agency) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Nagasaku Hiromi1.jpg Nagasaku Hiromi4.jpg Nagasaku Hiromi2.jpg Nagasaku Hiromi3.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Tanabe Agency